Lighty's Magical anon curse
by Supermariobros123
Summary: the title says it.


(Just a roleplay Me and my friends made on tumblr. Enjoy)

Lighty-Hi! You look kinda cute! Wanna come to my house? *Chuckles*Oh, hello there, mister!

ribbalina-*She had a warm smile, the anon from last night or so gone.*

I d love to come over to your place!

Lighty-Lighty was kind of or mybe a lot excited that he started pulling ribbalina to his house. Come on it s this way!

ribbalina-*She followed along, excited as can be. She suspected nothing, and she thought nothing would go wrong! Right?*

Lighty-So they arrived at lighty s closed the door very slowly, and then walked to ribbalina with a smirk on his face. Ribbalina might have second thoughts about coming to lighty s house, considering how dark and quit it was. Lighty locked the door.

ribbalina-*She wondered why his house was quiet, and it was dark as well. No windows were open, if he even had windows. It was just Ribbon and Lighty, in a dark room. She swung her feet as he locked the door.*

Oh, are we going to plan something?

Lighty-When she said that, lighty just got closer to ribbalina. And looked into her shining eyes. Then out of no where, lighty kissed ribbalina on the lipps. Just then steve came in to see this.

Steve- Sooo, what are you doing? Steve was getting a little scared I-I don t know what is going on here

ribbalina-*She didn t know what was going on either, so she couldn t answer. That, and her lips are being sealed by the other Yoshi s lips.*

steve- So, why am I here? all I see is a make-out session Steve sat down next to them

Lighty-Lighty broke the kiss between ribbon and said I ll show you why your here! With that lighty went and kissed steve on the lips for 10 seconds. then when he was done, he hugged both of them and asked Wanna go play a game in my room? ~

ribbalina-*She licked her lips, since they were dry. She looked up to the Blue Yoshi and nods.*

I love games! What type of game are we playing?

steve- I don t know, but I am willing to play any game! Steve pulled out a bottle of liquor and started sipping on it I d say it will be very fun! let s go to the bedroom and find out!~

Lighty-So they all followed lighty to the bedroom. When they got there lighty told them to sit on the bed, then started to lick both of them.

ribbalina-*She was sitting on the bed, humming a bit. The humming got interrupted by the licking, which tickled. She giggles, kicking her feet against the bed.*

H-heeheehaha! Stop, that tickles!

steve-Steve enjoyed the licking Ahh, that feels nice~ He laid down on his back, and moaned a little bit I like this game!~

Lighty-Lighty stopped seeing that they were injoying it and said Let s play another game called under the covers, you lay on the bed and put the cover over yourself, and magical things happen after that! ~ With that lighty laid in the middle with steve on his left and ribbalina on his right. then he put the covers over all of them. Why don t you start first, steve?

steve- W-What do I do from here? Steve went under the covers What happens next? but he had no idea what was going to happen to him!~ maybe he has gotten a little drunk? because by now he should of somehow realized what lighty was going to do!~

Lighty-Lighty just smirked looking at steve. In this game you let your hands and fingers do anything they want under the covers, That s what makes it so magical, you don t know who s gonna touch who With that, lighty started messaging steves leg, starting to blush in the process.

steve-Steve reached to lighty s back and started rubbing it This is pretty comfy~

Lighty-Lighty like this very much, and so he started kissing him on the cheek. As that was happening something started to get stiff from under the covers.~

steve-Steve smiled and blushed very red as lighty kissed him on the cheek that tickles! he didn t notice the stiffness from under the covers, but he did notice something of his own being funny~ so he moved up closer to lighty

Lighty-Lighty noticed steve get closer, so he got closer as well. while he got closer he felt something poke him under the covers. Lighty just smirked, and started to move his hand from steve s leg, to steve s under belly.

steve- Ooooh, I am starting to really like this game!~ While lighty was moving his hand up to under his belly, he noticed something poke him as well. and he started rubbing lower on lighty s back

Lighty-Lighty started rubbing really low on steve s belly. Then he hit something stiff. Lighty put a face like-oohh what is this?!-then lighty grabbed it and started rubbing very slowly with a big smile on his face.

steve- Don t tou- nevermind Steve kept rubbing lighty s back That feels good~ and he quickly started pulling him into a deep kiss in the lips

Lighty-Lighty was really liking this right now. But he wanted more from steve. After they kissed, he gave steve a sign with his eyes. He would look at steve then put his eye s down telling him Go for it !

Steve- Alright, let s make this very fun~ Steve reached his paws to lighty s stiff part and started stroking it Is this good?~

Lighty- Awwww, That feel s nice. While steve was stroking His stiff member, Lighty guessed it would feel, and probably taste better licked. so he stoped rubbing steve s member and started licking it instead. Mmm you thaste good!

steve- Oooooh yeah~ Steve started moaning, and he started gripping harder on lighty s member and stroking harder to try to increase his pleasure

Lighty-mmmmmmm! Lighty let out a moan out of true pleasure. Because of this lighty sqeezed and stroked steve s stiff member harder and faster. Making sure to lick everything down there!

steve-Steve s paws were getting tired, so he used both of them to stroke his member. That increased lighty s pleasure slightly, and Steve started making a thrusting motion with his member, which means he was already coming close

Lighty-Lighty started to use his two hands along with his tongue to give steve more pleasure, Since he as well was almost at his climax.

steve- ohhhhhhhh Steve was very close to his climax, and he moaned very heavily out of the pleasure and to warn him he was about too release his seed, He continued to stroke lighty s member.

Lighty-Lighty was about to climax. He felt it coming, he was at his last seconds, and to prove it he rubbed and licked steve s balls and member harder and faster.

steve- OH YES! Steve climaxed and he squirted a large amount of his seed which ended up on lighty s belly, and he knew lighty was at his climax as well. and he was ready for lighty s turn

Lighty-Lighty let out a load moan full of pleasure, as he climaxed and his seed squarted all over steve s belly. And there lighty collapsed on his bed, the curse from the magic anon being lifted.

steve-Steve got too tired, he didn t want to clean lighty s seed off, so he fell asleep next to him. And he is waiting for a surprise in the morning O.O but Steve s sex drive has worn off, so his goals were achieved tonight!~

(ASK US QUESTIONS!)

(Lighty's )

(steve's )

(ribbalina's )

(The reason why ribbalina get's cut off is because it turned 6pm. and at 6pm she turns into a ghost) 


End file.
